Trera Arsenal
The Trera Arsenal is a set of personally-made weapons designed by Amber Kirisaki. Most of the weapons in this arsenal are traditional firearms, but some are highly-experimental weapons using unique ammunition types. Trera "Cheir Phos" is Amber's primary handgun, customized to her tastes and often dual-wielded. Design Thyra is based off a two-tone Arsenal Firearms Strike One, featuring the following modifications: * Competition-grade, skeletonized trigger with 1.75-2.5 lbs trigger pull * Front and rear night sights * Custom muzzle compensators mounted via the underbarrel rail, with an extra rail that allows for extra attachments * Mating of frame and slide for a precise, tight fit, with the frame itself having been iron-welded from material capable of resisting high-frequency blades and scraped down multiple times, for maximum precision and accuracy * Black DLC coated Bull Barrel with threading for a suppressor * Custom slide cuts * Ambidextrous slide and mag releases * Flared mag-wells for easier reloading * Hooked trigger guard for better handling when used with both hands * Retextured Silicon Carbide grips * Silver ion-bonded finish to the slide * Engravings on either side of the slide read "Butterfly Kiss Specialty - Trera Arsenal" in gold As Amber's primary sidearm, Thyra has been customized to suit any and all situations according to her specifications. She runs 9x19 mm Major ammunition in 24-round extended magazines, and keeps two pairs of this on her at all times. - Ardiga= Trera "Ardiga" is Amber's revolver, for when things get tough or for cowboy duels. Design Trera "Ardiga" is based on a modern reproduction of a Colt Dragoon Revolver. It features the following modifications: * Reinforced frame capable of resisting High-Frequency blades * Custom ivory grips with an engraving of a butterfly and a pair of lips biting a bullet * Custom trigger for smooth, quick pulls * Break-action loading * Engraved, six-round cylinder chambered in .45 Long Colt * Custom fixed rear sights with a fiber optic front sight * Cerakote coating applied to all parts * Porting on the barrel to reduce recoil * Secondary barrel for firing 12-gauge shotgun shells * Engravings on either side of the barrel read "Butterfly Kiss Specialty - Trera Arsenal" in gold Ardiga is a weapon Amber rarely uses. When she does use it, she's using it to hit enemies hard and end confrontations quickly. - Ischyros= Trera "Ischyros" is Amber's sub-machine gun, used for direct engagements with enemies in short-term battles. Design Trera "Ischyros" is based on a SIG-Sauer MPX with the following modifications: * Ion-bonded bolt carrier group * Custom trigger job * 16 in Carbon Fiber barrel shroud with quad-rail system and unique texturing for better grip * Specialty flared mag-well designed just for the weapon, emblazoned with an engraving of a butterfly and a pair of lips biting a bullet * Titanium Nitride-coated Bull barrel * Crimson Trace "Rail Master" Laser * Trijicon Seated Reflex Sight (SRS) * Specialty Stock Adapter * Spring-based recoil-dispersing stock with gel cheek and shoulder pads for comfort * Retextured pistol grips * Two 30-round magazines clamped together, both fitted with base pads that allow for an extra 15 rounds in each magazine * Custom Muzzle Brake * Engravings on either side of the barrel read "Butterfly Kiss Specialty - Trera Arsenal" in gold * Under-barrel KAC Masterkey shotgun The MPX is chambered in the same 9x19 mm as Amber's "Cheir Phos" pistol, allowing her to use 9mm Major in her rifles as well. An under-barrel shotgun allows her to execute anyone too close to her while using her rifle to mow down anyone else in her way. It also features a select-fire switch in the stock weapon, allowing Amber to fire at full auto or semi-auto, though she did modify the Ischyros to include a 3-round burst option. - Thyra= Trera "Thyra" is Amber's over-under shotgun, designed for pulling enemies in and blasting them away. Design Trera "Thyra" is based on a CZ Redhead Premier chambered in 12 gauge with the following modifications: * Reinforced, anti-HF Blade frame * Two-stage trigger, the first stage for firing the top barrel and the second stage for the bottom barrel * Modified receiver loading port for faster reloading, including minor cuts on the receiver to help keep the rounds centered for more accurate reloads * Extractor and Barrel modifications to prevent jams and eject spent shells when opened * Dark Mahogany furniture * Custom ambidextrous Safety lever * Side-mounted gas-powered grapnel gun using a mono-filament hook; maximum weight capacity of 155 kg * Secondary trigger system for controlling the grapnel guns * Custom recoil-absorbing inserts on the grip * Quick release mechanism for opening the breech in a single motion * Specialized latch to allow for a flip-up lock for quick reloads * Custom iron sights with a fiber-optic front sight * Under-barrel Bayonet for impaling targets * Engravings on the barrel on either side of the weapon read "Butterfly Kiss Specialty - Trera Arsenal" in gold Amber uses Thyra in a manner similar to Katie Kurasaki, impaling enemies and blasting them with Thyra's 12-gauge buckshot. For this purpose, she mounted a grapnel gun on Thyra's side, to reel people in to the shotgun's effective range. She can also use this to pull grapple up and down buildings if needed. - Dacrys= Trera "Dacrys" is a grenade launcher that Amber uses to show off her unique grenade types, rather than the weapon itself being the center of attention. Design Trera "Dacrys" is based on a M79 grenade launcher with the following modifications: * Anti-HF frame and stock * Recoil-absorbing, textured, synthetic grip wrapping * Redesigned trigger for smoother pulls * Sanded-down breech for smoother reloads * Custom tube and barrel point of impact correction * Modified gel recoil pad to eliminate snagging on clothing and reduce recoil * Proprietary "Ronin Arms" ladder-elevation sight system * Custom shell extractor to eject spent shells when opened * Dark Mahogany furniture * Custom ambidextrous safety lever * Quick release mechanism for opening the breech in a single motion * Specialized latch to allow for a flip-up lock for quick reloads * Engravings on the barrel on either side of the weapon read "Butterfly Kiss Specialty - Trera Arsenal" in gold While the weapon itself is nothing special, Trera "Dacrys" is better known for Amber's large variety of proprietary grenade types. Some of these grenades are similar to the ones used by the Ronin Arms weapon "Bakuhatsu." The following is a selection of grenades she commonly uses: * Incendiary * Acidic * Cryokinetic "Flash-Freeze" * Fragmentation * Non-lethal Flash * Non-lethal rubber pellet shell * Non-lethal tear gas * Signal Flares, assorted colors * Linear, rocket-propelled fragmentation * Armor-piercing, high explosive * Multi-stage burrowing grenade; acidic or incendiary - Plasian= The Trera "Plasian" is an experimental "Plasma Cutter," designed to fire beams of ionized plasma. Design The Trera "Plasian" is a handgun-like device with a handguard, and a large contraption measuring one-quarter of a meter in length instead of a proper gun barrel. This contraption is a compact ionized plasma emitter, with two alignment blades to keep the plasma bolt in shape before discharging. It's mounted on a swivel joint allowing it to rotate 90 degrees, allowing it to fire a plasma bolt oriented vertically or horizontally. Reloading the weapon is simple: pull back on the slide to eject the emptied cartridge, load a new cartridge in, then close the slide. All systems will reorient themselves to provide as little interference in the reloading process as possible. The plasma emitter has its own internal power source, which powers the rotation system and the three-dot laser targeting system; the energy cartridges seem to be the medium that holds the plasma, with the weapon itself carrying that plasma along an charging reservoir that ionizes the to-be-discharged plasma bolt. Amber has fine-tuned this weapon after agonizing over its creation for months. Its creation was an expensive, almost explosive, endeavor, making it difficult to mass-produce in her hands. However, it's been tuned to work specifically for Amber, capable of cleaving through rocks with a few bolts and blasting through flesh and body armor with a few less bolts. She's been able to streamline the plasma-dispersal rate to a maximum of 16 bolts for one plasma cartridge, and the damage each bolt can do is capable of blasting a target's limbs off with two of those bolts. }} Trivia * The Trera Arsenal is named after some of Ultraman Tregear's attacks/abilities. * Trera "Plasian" is based on the Plasma Cutter from the Dead Space series. Category:Human Weapons Category:Firearm Category:PyroHunter16 Category:Weapon